No dia seguinte
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Se apenas se deitasse ali, se apenas se deitasse ali com ele e esquecesse do mundo, será que era suficiente? (O final de "A Esperança" detalhado, ao meu ver)


**NIA¹:** Song de Chasing cars - Snow Patrol

**NIA²:**Quando comecei a ler fics de Harry Potter, uma que me encantou e me encanta até hoje e acho que jamais escreverei algo tão sublime igual é "No dia seguinte" da lelyinthesky (se quiserem ler tenho salva nas minhas fics favoritas ) segui a ideia dessa escrita incrível e tentei reproduzir em Jogos Vorazes...

(não é uma cópia, só as ideias parecidas o que acontece ao longo da fic é completamente diferente).Espero que gostem ;)

* * *

><p><strong>No dia seguinte<strong>

No dia seguinte, ela acordou tarde, olhou para o lado e se viu em sua casa, cheia de pó no chão e nos móveis e o antigo cheiro de Prim. Talvez fosse só sua mente alucinógena criando este cheiro, mas ela o sentia tão vivo que chegava e lhe dar dor de cabeça.

Acordou e foi dar leite ao gato, ainda não acreditava que ele havia aparecido no 12 novamente, era quase alucinação. Talvez ele tivesse aquela esperança de que encontrasse Prim por lá, no fim eram exatamente iguais.

- Somos iguais não é? – perguntou ao felino enquanto tentava enfiar alguma coisa em sua própria boca. Tentando não ficar doente por simplesmente não conseguir comer.

Voltou para o sofá que estava e resolveu dormir, assim esquecia tudo por um momento.

No segundo dia seguinte, acordou aos berros, assustada e cheia de suor pelas imagens horríveis que rondavam sua mente, talvez reais, talvez pioradas em pesadelos que não acabavam mais.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou a si mesma olhando em volta.

Talvez esperasse Peeta lhe abraçar e lhe acalmar? Afinal o que estava pensando? Peeta havia morrido, não literalmente, mas era como se fosse, ela havia perdido seu Peeta aquele dia que deixou que se separassem na arena do relógio e nunca mais o reencontrou.

Não sabia o que fazer, era melhor dormir e ter pesadelos? Ou ficar acordada e presenciar esses pesadelos?

_**Nós faremos tudo isto sozinhos  
>Nós não precisamos de nada ou de ninguém<strong>_

- Oi – ouviu batidas na porta e a voz de Peeta do outro lado – Katniss, lhe trouxe uns pães, está acordada?

Ela abriu a porta e viu seu antigo companheiro de arena, aquele que jurou salvar a vida, que preferia vivo, mesmo que tivesse sua própria vida a custo, na sua frente.

Ainda estava tão magro por causa da tortura a qual foi posto e seus olhos não eram dele.

- Fiz agora e estão quentinhos – ele lhe entregava os pães embrulhados em toalha para permanecerem quentes e evitava olha-la. Katniss reparou que ele tremia muito.

- Obrigada, quer entrar? – pegou os pães para si.

- Não, é melhor eu voltar – virou suas costas para ela e já ia partindo quando Katniss se pronunciou.

- Vamos dar uma volta amanhã?

Peeta parou ainda tremendo, virou seu rosto pra ela e apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

_**Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas deitasse aqui  
>Você deitaria comigo<br>E esqueceria do mundo?**_

No terceiro dia seguinte, eles foram juntos para o centro da cidade, estavam reconstruindo tudo aos poucos, mas ainda havia uma pracinha e incrivelmente uma grama fresca para se sentarem no chão.

Peeta havia levado pãezinhos recheados de abóbora e ambos deliciaram-se em silêncio. Não conversavam, mas ficar perto um do outro era reconfortante. Katniss sentia que com ele do lado estava protegida, mesmo vendo suas mãos tremerem muito toda vez que estava perto demais dela e seus olhos serem escuros e opacos, sem vida.

Deitaram na grama um ao lado do outro, sentindo os perfumes daquele começo de primavera, sentindo a brisa e dentes de leões se desmanchando ao redor deles.

Então ela percebeu, que podia esquecer, nem que por um instante, todas as dores do seu mundo. Assustou-se um pouco e sentiu seu coração bater pela boca assim que notou a mão de Peeta se entrelaçar na dela lentamente.

Ele tremia muito e quase sacudia-a, fechou os olhos e ela sentia que ele estava tentando se controlar, não soltou a mão dele, em vez disso, puxou-a para si e sentiu seu cheiro de pão fresco e beijou-a de leve.

- Vamos esquecer do mundo? – perguntou para ele, que tinha os olhos cansados e pedia socorro a ela.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, ficaram de mãos dadas deitados na grama o resto do dia.

_**Esqueça o que foi dito  
>Antes de virarmos velhos<br>**_

No quarto dia seguinte, criou coragem e ligou para a mãe.

Ela estava se recuperando, contou. Falou que conseguiu emprego e achava que poderia se manter por lá.

Ela lhe contou que estava bem por ali também, mesmo que fosse mentira, falou do gato que havia conseguido aparecer na casa e riram por causa disso. Logo depois sem perceber estavam ambas chorando, lembrando de Prim, lembrando de tudo.

- Me desculpe por não mantê-la viva – disse Katniss.

A mãe chorou ainda mais e garantiu que Katniss havia feito tudo o que podia e ainda mais, mas que existiam coisas que não estavam no alcance de suas mãos.

Ela não acreditou nisso, pensava que todos podiam lutar até o fim e não se conformar tão facilmente, mas não disse isso à mãe.

Estavam se limpando das impurezas do passado sombrio, e desculpando uma a outra pelos anos de desentendimento.

Ela desligou o telefone como se um enorme peso tivesse saído de si.

_**Mostre-me um jardim  
>Que esteja ganhando vida<strong>_

No quinto dia seguinte, resolveu seguir as orientações do dr. Aurelius e começou seu livro juntamente com Peeta. Na primeira página uma pintura dele. Os três (Katniss, Peeta e Haymitch sorrindo) e o título "Recordações e Recomeços".

No sexto dia seguinte, continuaram o livro, agora com tantos detalhes, uma foto de Lady lambendo o rosto de Prim e escritos cuidadosos que ela colocou no rodapé, seu pai sorrindo. Peeta contribuiu com seu pai numa foto e os pães em sua mão. Pintaram uma página inteira na cor verde-mar e a legenda dizia "olhos de Finnick".

No sétimo dia seguinte, Peeta nem bateu a porta apenas a abriu e a acordou dizendo que tinha mais ideias para as próximas páginas. Colocaram a seda de Cinna e os milagres que fazia com ela. Seus companheiros tributos. Rue numa pintura magnífica de Peeta, como se ela fosse um pássaro prestes a levantar voo.

Estavam lacrando as páginas com sal marinho e Peeta falou:

- Prometo que seremos felizes na medida do possível – ele levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, para que dissesse algo que fizesse tudo ter sentido.

- Prometo que faremos todas as vidas perdidas valerem a pena.

_**Vamos perder o tempo perseguindo carros  
>Em volta de nossas cabeças<strong>_

No oitavo dia seguinte, Haymitch abriu sua porta com tudo, meio bêbado e indignado de não tê-lo chamado ainda para ajudar a compor o livro. E lá estavam os três terminando-o. Haymitch colocou uma foto sua no massacre quaternário e outra de todos os tributos que orientou nos anos seguintes que acabaram sendo mortos antes dela e Peeta chegar.

Peeta pintou um pôr do sol e a cor laranja exalou das páginas e iluminou os olhos dela. Sentindo-os brilharem como a muito não sentia.

- Minha cor preferida... – ele começou dizendo.

Virou a página e mostrou um monte de grama, o verde se sobressaia e se completava com o céu, que não estava azul na pintura, mas sim o mesmo laranja da página anterior.

- Com a sua... As duas ficam melhores juntas, não acha? – perguntou olhando para Katniss.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Você poderia viver centenas de vidas... – escutou Haymitch dizer – Poderia viver centenas de vidas Katniss.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente se lembrando das palavras dele tempos atrás. "Você poderia viver centenas de vidas e não merecê-lo"

No nono dia seguinte, terminaram o livro, uma prímula antiga ficou entre páginas e a foto do filho de Annie e Finnick recém-nascido, com os seguintes dizeres, escrito por ela mesma embaixo: "A vida continua, apesar das perdas".

Mas ela não acreditou nessas palavras, nem um pouco. Não sentia que sua vida fosse continuar.

_**Tudo que eu sou, tudo o que eu sempre fui**_

No décimo dia seguinte, resolveu sair para caçar. Pegou seu arco e suas flechas e saiu. Passou a antiga cerca e capturou alguns coelhos nada espertos.

No décimo primeiro dia seguinte, escutou alguns vidros se quebrando repetitivamente na casa ao lado, acordou assustada e se perguntou se Haymitch estava sem bebida. Recolheu o máximo de vidros cheios de álcool que encontrou em sua casa e foi até ele.

Peeta já estava lá, tentando ajudá-lo.

- Em vez de ajudá-lo! – Peeta disse indignado para ela assim que a viu entregando os frascos cheios a Haymitch, que tinha os olhos vermelhos, talvez por causa de horas de choro, talvez por causa de um sono tranquilo que não conseguia ter devido aos pesadelos.

- Só alimenta a doença dele – Peeta ainda indignado saiu da casa sem se despedir.

Ele provavelmente estava certo, mas há coisas que não podem mudar. Ela pensou.

_**Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos  
>Eles são tudo o que eu vejo<strong>_

No décimo segundo dia seguinte, teve o pior pesadelo de sua vida. Estava numa arena devastada de sangue e todas pessoas que um dia amou, mortas no chão, todas menos Prim, que estava na sua frente como bestante (aquelas mutações que tiveram de lidar no primeiro jogo). Sabia que era ela porque seus pelos eram da cor de seus cabelos e os olhos eram dela.

- Eu posso te salvar – disse tentando alcançá-la.

Assim que se aproximou, Prim mutante se liquidou, cortou sua própria garganta em vez da dela. Ela a salvou e não ao contrário. Outra vez perdeu sua irmã.

- AHHHHHHHH! – seu grito no meio da madrugada foi agonizante e o choro que se seguiu era desesperador. Sentia-se perdida, não tinha ninguém, estava igual na arena que acabou de ver em seu pesadelo: rodeada de sangue e Prim morta.

- Shiii, eu estou aqui – então sentiu seus braços em volta de si. Seu coração começou a bater enlouquecido em sua garganta.

- Peeta – chorou em seus braços não acreditando que ele estava de novo ali, lhe salvando de um pesadelo, partilhando suas dores consigo – Eu senti sua falta – confessou ainda chorando.

- Eu não deixarei seus pesadelos te perseguirem sem mim por perto – então ela viu seus olhos, aqueles olhos de Katniss. Seu velho Peeta estava voltando, aos poucos.

_**Eu não sei aonde  
>Confuso sobre como também<br>Apenas sei que essas coisas nunca irão mudar para nós**_

No décimo terceiro dia seguinte, acordou e Peeta estava ao seu lado, tomaram café da manhã juntos e ela deu seu bacon a Buttercup, decidiram andar pela cidade e deitar em qualquer grama fresca que achassem.

No décimo quarto dia seguinte, ela o beijou. Não foi planejado. Peeta estava lhe ensinando a fazer certo pão com ervas, quando sem querer manchou seu nariz com um pouco de farinha. Quando deu por si estava-o beijando.

Ele travou no início. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente segurando os braços dela, como se lutasse contra si mesmo. Ela aprofundou o beijo segurando os cabelos de Peeta e ele retribuiu e já não tremia mais.

No décimo quinto dia seguinte, lembrou-se de Gale. Ele estava escondido nela, como um passado há muito tempo não remexido. Devia estar no 2, trabalhando e ajudando pessoas, como sempre fazia. Imaginou durante todo o dia o que ele devia estar fazendo. No fim percebeu que torcia para ele. Torcia para esquecer os horrores da guerra, torcia para não se culpar pela morte de Prim, percebeu que nunca o amou de verdade. Ele sempre foi seu melhor amigo, aquele que lhe ajudava a caçar, não mais que isso, seus sentimentos confundiram-na durante tanto tempo achando que ele era certo para ela. Não o via assim, não mais. Torcia que um dia se encontrassem novamente sem mágoas e com ambas vidas encaminhadas e bem.

No décimo sexto dia seguinte, pediu a Peeta para se mudar para sua casa.

_**Eu não sei bem como dizer como me sinto  
>Aquelas três palavras são ditas demais<br>Elas não são o suficiente**_

No décimo sétimo dia seguinte, teve outro pesadelo e acordaram no meio da noite. Olhou para ele e viu seus olhos em seu rosto. O beijou como aquele dia da praia e aquela fome por mais veio até ambos novamente. Se beijaram como nunca e quando perceberam estavam se completando com o nascer do sol. Aquele laranja tão especial para os dois.

Ela queria dizer que o amava ali, mas sentia que não era suficiente, parecia que soaria falso como se ele tivesse sido sua única opção sem Gale, e não era verdade. Queria dizer algo que era somente deles e ali então demonstrar que o amava. E então ele falou, antes dela.

- Você me ama, Real ou não real?

- Real – disse sorrindo e descobrindo sua palavra que representaria o "eu te amo" que tanto buscava.

Ela sabia que era verdade, sabia que sem ele não conseguiria, sabia que tinha muitas peças para se encaixarem e voltarem a fazer sentindo antes de ser feliz. Mas também sabia que seria somente com ele que conseguiria.

Eles levantaram da cama, tomaram café e riram diante do novo dia que havia começado.

A partir de então Katniss se esqueceu de contar os dias.


End file.
